Nunca Te Separes De Mí
by ojos del silencio
Summary: Se sentó bajo aquel cerezo donde lo conoció y se quedo dormida, el caminaba cerca de ahí intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, el nunca había visto a Sakura como una mujer y ella hace tan poco se le había declarado es mi primer sasusaku no sean duros ToT


HI! Bueno este es mi primer sasusaku esta subido en otra página dentro de otro fic pero no piensen que es plagio ni nada de eso ya que yo nunca subiría algo que no es mió.

En fin espero que les guste

Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes ya que si me perteneciera las cosas serian diferentes, es decir, pésimas xD

Aclaración: este fic es AU no soy muy buena explicando estas cosas pero lo que puedo decir es que

Sasuke y Sakura van en el mismo colegio  
son amigos desde muy pequeños

Y desde ese entonces Sakura lo ama

**Nunca te separes de mí **

Todo es igual…todo siempre es igual, repitió una muchacha de no mas de dieciséis años con una extravagante cabellera rosa que casi rozaba con sus hombros, mientras miraba el cristalino rió de sus ojos jades brotaban pequeñas lagrimas que se iban disolviendo en este, cada vez repetía esas duras palabras con menor frecuencia, el dolor que le causaban estas se iba intensificando mientras más se observaba en las aguas, se sentía sola en este mundo a pesar de que todos volteasen a verle, sin esos ojos profundos nunca estaría acompañada, ella siempre espero que el le correspondiese alguna de las furtivas miradas que siempre le brindaba o alguna de las dulces sonrisas que solía obsequiarle, pero el siempre fue algo frió con ella, bueno no siempre, ella comenzó a ver hacia los lados, reconoció, una delicada sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, justo debajo de ese árbol lo conoció.

-Flash back-

Una pequeña niña sollozaba en aquel día de primavera, no importara cuan fuerte brillase el sol para ella ese día era el más oscuro que allá vivido, se sentía tan poco querida, ese habría sido su primer día en el colegio si sus compañeros no se hubiesen burlado de su frente, ella se había escapado, sintió que algo le callo en la cabeza, miro atentamente aquello que esta en su nariz, era un delicado pétalo, ella tenia el nombre de esa flor…le sonrió levemente y le hablo

Sakura: sabes, yo tengo tu mismo nombre aunque en ti ese nombre parece brillar y en mi se opaque día a día ..

Se sentó al pie del árbol y se quedo mirando el cielo hasta quedarse dormida.

Voz: niña despierta

Ella se quedo anonadada viendo sus ojos, su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

Voz: ¿que haces durmiendo ahí?

No espero respuesta alguna

Voz: ¿cual es tu nombre?

Sakura: Haruno Sakura

Voz: yo soy Uchiha Sasuke

Adopto una posición pensativa por unos instantes

Sasuke: me gusta tu nombre es bonito

Ella se quedo muda, el había dicho que su nombre era lindo…

Sasuke: bueno Sakura tengo algo que pedirte

Bueno no todo podía ser perfecto, el solo se acerco a mi por ayuda, pero no importa pensó ella

Sakura: ¿que cosa?

Sasuke: ayúdame a quitarme a esas chicas de encima y a ese idiota

Ella solo lo miro y se rió solo trataba de quedar bien para que lo ayudara

Sakura: esta bien, pero con una condición

Sasuke: ¿Cuál?

Sakura: serás mi amigo

Sasuke titubeo un poco

Sasuke: esta bien…amiga

Ella se prometió que ese día siempre seria recordado con una sonrisa pues conoció a sus mejores amigos (prácticamente los únicos) y luego descubriría que este era su primer amor.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro seguida de algunas lágrimas, realmente lo amaba y se desesperaba al saber que no era mutuo, ella y le había dicho sus sentimientos y el no respondió nada a ello, solo siguió caminando abandonándola, no hablándole mas, ignorando ese dulce sentimiento que en ella había nacido desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, aquel que le daba una razón de existir, era triste que para el no valiese nada, ella se encontraba sola de nuevo nadie secaría sus lagrimas.

Se sentó bajo aquel cerezo donde lo conoció y se quedo dormida, el caminaba cerca de ahí intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, el nunca había visto a Sakura como una mujer y ella hace tan poco se le había declarado y por su estupida cobardía huyo sin decirle nada, debía decirle todo, en ese momento la vio parecía una ángel dormida bajo…el árbol donde se conocieron, el camino lentamente hacia ella la vio atentamente, su cabello cubría un poco de su rostro se acerco a ella para correr un poco su cabello, pero el solo contacto con su piel lo hizo estremecer y un violento sonrojo cubrió su rostro, esperaba que nadie lo viese así, pero que mas daba el la amaba…fue muy difícil que el lo aceptara pero la amaba como nunca había podido amar a nadie, su mirada se fijo en la chica frente a el, parecía que ella hubiese estado llorando, era su culpa se odiaba por haberla echo llorar, lentamente algunos pétalos cayeron sobre ella, un susurro se oyó de su boca Sasuke te amo, el se acerco a su oído y le dijo suavemente yo también Sakura-chan, ella se despertó al oír esto y lo vio frente a ella sonriéndole ella lo abrazo y un susurro se escapo de sus labios, nunca te separes de mi.


End file.
